Conversation
by Mantinas
Summary: Orochimaru has his dear friend Sasuke over for dinner where they share some good and interesting news. Warnings inside. SasuNaru pre-slash and slight OroKabu.


Mantinas: This is for my friend Obeion Yazio who has been bugging me about this(mostly because I somehow got him to be curious about this). I will not say what inspired me. I listened to several different songs in my favorites playlist on Youtube so it may seem a bit 'all over the place'. I tried to fix it, but it may still seem a bit off but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Warning: Mentions of Pedophilia and Necrophilia.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within. They belong to Kishimoto.

A knock at the door came at exactly six o'clock, as to be expected from his dear friend. He had just finished setting the table for dinner. Standing up straight, he moved a strand of his ebony hair out of his face and with a smile, he went to answer the door. The man on the other side stood up straight, yet seemed relaxed, his raven black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a tan jacket over a suit that covered his porcelain skin. One could almost mistake him for someone older than twenty-nine.

"Hello, Sasuke." He said, allowing his friend inside.

"Good evening, Orochimaru." Sasuke said as he took off his jacket, placing it on a hook by the door.

Both men walked further inside the house towards Orochimaru's dining room. A chicken casserole awaited them with a tossed salad and bread. Orochimaru gestured towards a chair for his guest before sitting down himself. Sasuke scooped some of the salad onto his plate before setting his sights upon the casserole and bread. The entire time Orochimaru pays close attention to his friend, a smile gracing his features as he asks:

"So, what has you in such a good mood?"

Sasuke lets out a breath, a smile blooming upon his face. He looks at Orochimaru as he opens his mouth to speak. Orochimaru smiles as he hears Sasuke tell him that Naruto had made first contact.

"That is good news." Pride lacing his words. "What happened?"

"Well," Sasuke said after he swallowed a forkful of casserole. "I was sitting in the park, as usual, when he came up to me and asked if he could sit on the bench with me. I gave my consent."

"Curiosity finally got the best of him, didn't it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, in fact, as soon as he sat down he asked me why I always came to the park alone and always sat on that bench."

"Hmm," Orochimaru said, slightly worried about the answer his friend gave. "Please tell me you didn't blow it!"

Orochimaru knew Sasuke was intelligent, but sometimes the younger man could do or say the wrong thing. And that despite how pleased he was about what had happened, it could potentially have negative consequences. Granted, Sasuke was rich and the CEO of his family's company, there were somethings that not even money could sweep under the rug.

"You worry too much my friend." Sasuke said chuckling. "I just said something about the beautiful scenery and peace I get at the park."

Orochimaru let out a silent sigh. So far everything was okay. He took it to mean that Sasuke actually listened to him. Yes, Sasuke had shown having common sense on the subject, but Orochimaru knew Naruto was different to his friend. He was not meant to be a booty call. He hoped it worked out for his friend. Despite his thirty years of nothing serious and his own thoughts on how such relations should be conducted(one that mostly revolved around sex).

"How old did you say he was?"

"He's nine." Sasuke deadpanned. "He confirmed it himself."

Sasuke sighed as he thought about his blonde angel. It had taken a little over a month, but progress had been made and he hoped that it would continue to do so. He saw Orochimaru's smile as before a comfortable silence enveloped them; allowing them to dig into their meal. However, Sasuke caught himself and asked:

"How about you? Anything interesting happen?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sasuke caught the gleam in his friend's eyes as he spoke and sat a little closer towards the edge of his seat. It had to be really good. "During class today we talked about fairytales and I had asked them to share their favorite ones. Well, you remember Kabuto?"

"The quiet kid with silver hair?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, well, his response was the original 'Snow White' because the Prince loved her corpse." Orochimaru smiled. "I believe he will grow up to be a necrophile. If he isn't already, that is."(1)

"Of course." Sasuke jokingly groaned.

Orochimaru scoffed. They both knew the pale man was a necrophile, but he found that—and other paraphilias—to be interesting. However, if the eavesdropper had not gleaned the obvious yet, he was a pedophile. Though he did not act on it as much as Sasuke does. He preferred to look at pictures and videos, both drawn and the real deal. However, if asked, Orochimaru could classify himself as gay while Sasuke would say he was bi.

"So should I expect to hear how you've seduced him?"

"No," Orochimaru chuckled. "Although I am curious to see how he will turn out, I doubt I will ever see him beyond this year. He will move on to fifth grade and forget about me."

"Aww, poor baby."

"Yeah, yeah." Orochimaru whispered. "Bastard."

Sasuke laughed as he stood up from his chair to help Orochimaru clear the table. Upon clearing the table, washing dishes, and storing the leftovers, they retired to the living room with their drinks that Orochimaru had poured for them. Sasuke took the loveseat while Orochimaru took the couch, a news report was on for background noise.

Sasuke sighed and tilted his head towards the floor. Orochimaru tilted his head. Silence reigned over them for a couple of minutes. Sasuke took a sip of his drink and spoke:

"I think Itachi suspects something."

"What makes you think that?"

"I catch him staring at me." Was his curt reply. "I know, I know, he's like a mother hen when it comes to me and my wellbeing. But this seems different."

"Well," Orochimaru began, setting his drink on a coaster on a nearby table. "Either you ignore it and continue on and hope he comes to you. Or, you ask him what's going on. I don't think it's bad if he hasn't gone to the authorities yet."

"Perhaps…"

No more was needed on the subject. They elapsed into a comforting silence for a time until Sasuke checked his watch.

"Well, it has been fun." Sasuke said, standing up from his spot on the loveseat.

"Same time next week?"

Sasuke nodded and they took the other's hand before hugging. Such friends were hard to come by. The fact that they met during their time in University was a miracle within itself. Their bond not quite as unique as one would think, but still cherished by both men.

Sasuke grabbed his jacket from the hook. Orochimaru opened the door and let his friend out. Once he was sure he made it to his car he closed the door.

This is a reference to a story I've had in my head for a year or so that I've wanted to write but I do not think I will so I will not bore you with any details. XD


End file.
